A Vengeful Son's Return
by Naruto Senju Ootsutsuki
Summary: Harry Potter brother to the boy who lived Michael Potter cast into the Muggle world by his parents. While his brother vast in the spotlight and the light of the wizarding world, he is cast in the shadows of the real world. Watch as Harry after 17 long years finally strikes and returns to the magical world and take revenge for what they stole from him when he was just a little kid.
1. Victory Won Preservation Lost

**Yo everybody I thought I could make a new story regarding Harry who missed out in the wizarding world for seventeen years but now he's back and ready to start taking names and kicking some serious magical ass. Hope you all enjoy this story also don't worry I'll update my other Harry Potter stories so don't worry. Anyway enjoy.**

The second wizarding war had come into full swing with Voldemort's second rise to power after his first downfall 17 years ago. The ministry was taken over by Death Eaters, innocent Muggleborns condemned to Azkaban for 'stealing' magic from normal wizards and witches, and Hogwarts placed under Voldemort's control. But through all of this hardship and time of suffering and torment they still held onto the belief that their savior Michael Albus Potter the boy who lived would rescue them. That's right Michael, the boy who saved the sorcerers stone in his first year, slain the basilisk in his second year. Caught Peter Pettigrew in his third year, won the triwziard tournament and witnessed Voldemort's resurrection in his fourth year. Fought against the dark lord when retrieving the prophecy in his fifth year, and helped Albus track down the Horcruxes in his sixth year.

Although the boy lacked knowledge he had the magical power to back it up. Of course the only reason he had this power boost was because unknown to everyone it came from the magic that was taken from his brother Harry James Potter when he was only five years old. The Potters and Albus believed that for the greater good they had to transfer Harry's magic no matter how small to his older brother to fight Voldemort. Afterwards no one knew the Potters had a second child since he was then placed in the muggle world where he would be safe. Harry though had felt nothing but resentment for his family after his magic was taken from him.

Speaking of Harry he knew the second wizarding war was going on. After all his parents did come to visit him on his birthday and stayed for maybe an hour or two explaining how things were going in their world before leaving to go back to their savior. Harry still held hatred for them but never really showed it. He prayed to any deity that was listening to punish his family. But as the old saying goes be careful what you wish for you might just get it. Young Harry made his career working as a federal agent in the muggle government at the age of 16. He worked with a woman named Catherine Parkinson a squib who was cast out of her family due to her inability to use magic. She was head of the FBI, and she was quite the talker when it came down to buisness. Harry found that to be her most sexy trait well in his opinion. They grew quite close after a while and dated till he proposed to her when they turned 17. Harry had also come into a large sum of money when Catherine informed him to head to Gringotts to see if he was the heir to any other family besides the Potters. Since he wasn't born a squib he was still entitled to inherit from other families connected to his former parents. Low and behold he had discovered that he was the heir to the Peverell and Gryffindor families from his father's side and the Celeste family on his mother's side. Catherine was given 750 million galleons from her deceased grandmother who passed away in 1996. She was the heiress to the Serpentine family a branch family of the Slytherin family. The combined fortunes came to over 4 billion galleons which set himself and his wife to be Catherine for life for the next centuries to come. They married in the summer of 1996 and in the spring of 1997 Catherine Peverell nee Parkinson gave birth to two sets of twins three boys and one girl. The indentical twins were named Edward Poseidon Peverell, heir to the Peverells, and Godric Zeus Peverell heir to the Gryffindor family. The fraternal twins were Celestia Artemis Peverell heiress to the Celeste family and Fenrir Hercules Peverell heir to the Serpentine family. They were named after gods and goddesses of mythology which was Harry and Catherine's favorite topic in their school days.

Anyway back in the wizarding world, the battle of Hogwarts had begun. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were closing in on the school when he was informed that Michael Potter was spotted on the castle grounds. The once proud castle was falling into shambles due to massive magical fights all over the premises. Many wizards and witches from both sides suffered casualties, the light side had lost Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Collin Creevy, and so on. The dark side lost the Carrow twins, Severus Snape, Rudolphus and his little brother Rabastion Lestrange, Dolohov, and many unknown death eaters. Until finally it came down to the final confrontation between Lord Voldemort, Heir to Salazar Slytherin and Michael Potter, heir to the Potter family. The fierce duel began with each throwing multiple curses both dark and light. Voldemort who had the upper hand taunted the boy's magical prowess.

"Your magical skills are impressive Potter." Voldemort taunted. "Despite the fact your using stolen magic."

"Don't you mock me!" Michael sneered. "I'm the greatest wizard second to Dumbledore, and I didn't steal any magic. This magic is mine and mine alone you hear me."

"You mean the magic of your brother Harry Potter!" The dark lord replied coldly. "The magic Albus stole from him and transfered to you when it was found out that you had magic that barely above a squib."

The surrounding crowds on both sides were shocked to hear that the boy who lived was using stolen magic. Magic that wasn't even his own. Magical theft and magical transference was strictly against the law of magic in this day and age. Many people on the light side had many thoughts going through their minds at the new pieces of information from the mouth of the dark lord. James, Lily, Sirius, and Albus however were not that shocked at all since they agreed it was for the best at the time.

"Don't listen to him Mikey, your the chosen one you're the one destined to bring him down." James boasted.

"Don't let him get to you to pup" Sirius added

"You can do it everyone is counting on you." Lily shouted.

The battle raged on for what seemed to be forever. Voldemort giving every bit of power he had with the power of the elder wand in hand. Michael was gifted with charms and managed to land a few hits which wasn't much but did a little damage. The elder wand felt nothing from either opponent and was powering down much to the confusion of Voldemort. Seeing as Voldemort was powering down Michael took the opportunity and cast Expelliamus disarming the dark lord. The elder wand flew towards Michael as the Potter boy caught it. Voldemort didn't vanished into shards of particles and skin fragments but fell dead after the Potter boy cast the killing curse. The residents of Hogwarts cheered for their savior until it was cut short as the elder wand reacted and shocked the boy's body causing him to scream. The wand over powered him as if it was sucking the magical energy from his body. He fell like a rock and blacked out.

He awoke the next day in the hospital wing of Hogwarts Castle surrounded by his family, friends, and the Daily Prophet. They began asking him many questions about how he managed to defeat the dark lord. Michael still in pain managed to explain that Voldemort made Horcruxes which allowed him to stay connected to the land of the living even after losing his body. The press was quickly pushed out by Albus as he tended to the boy.

"How are you feeling Michael?" Albus asked him.

"I'm fine sir, though it feels like I got trampled by centaurs." Michael groaned.

"It was probably due to the backlash of the elder wand you won from Voldemort." Albus explained. "Although I don't know why it rejected you since you won it from him."

"Sir, Voldemort found out about the magical transfer how did he find out?" James asked.

"I have no idea perhaps Tom came across Harry in the muggle world and Harry told him himself." Albus answered.

"But wouldn't he have just killed Harry?" Sirius asked.

"He would but I believe Tom found it unnecessary." Albus replied. "However today is a glorious day for the wizarding world. Tom is defeated for good and the remaining death eaters have been contained and is awaiting trial."

"Headmaster I am here with the results of Michael Potter's medical exam." Pomfrey said walking in.

"Ah yes Poppy how is our savior?" Albus smiled.

"Well aside from magical exhaustion he's fine." Poppy replied. "However that's the good news the bad news however. Well I'm sorry to have to tell you this but due to the backlash of the elder wand I'm afraid Michael Potter has became sterile."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"Your joking! Please tell me your joking" James begged.

"I'm sorry Lord Potter, but the magical backlash from the elder wand shocked the entire structure of his body and somehow it effected his reproduction system causing the sperm cells to dry out and prevent new ones from forming. Sorry to say this Lord Potter but it looks like the Potter family ends with you and Michael."

"There has to be something you can do" Lily cried. "James and I can't have anymore children after the attack on Halloween 1981."

"What am I going to tell Ginny?" Michael shouted. "I promised her a happy life and a big family with me"

"Wait maybe Albus can fix this" Sirius said happily.

"There are some things even magic can't fix no matter how powerful you are" Albus said sadly.

The air in the room felt cold and depressing. The Potter family line was dying out with the heir no longer able to reproduce. They managed to defeat the darkest lord in a century but paid the highest price. Everyone wasn't so sure what to do, however their prayers were answered faster than they expected. A letter from Gringotts had arrived informing the family that it was time for Michael to claim his headship of the Potter family. A goblin was going to come to Hogwarts since Michael was in the hospital wing for a few days due to his magical injuries. Suddenly just like that a goblin by the name of Griphook appeared.

"Greetings Mr Potter" Griphook said to Michael. "I am here to oversee your ascension to Lord Potter."

"Thank you Griphook but I'm afraid you came at a very hard time." James replied.

"And why would that be Lord Potter?" Griphook asked confused.

"My son is sterile Griphook" said Lily. "The Potter family will end with him and my husband after they die."

"Not necessarily Lord and Lady Potter the Potter line won't be extinct for a long time." The goblin grinned.

"What do you mean Griphook? What aren't you telling us?" Dumbledore asked.

"During the summer of 1996 your youngest Harry Potter married a squib from the Parkinson family. Then during the spring of 1997 Harry became the father of two sets of twins, three boys and one girl."

The group had mixed reactions about this. They completely forgotten about their youngest son Harry. James had a mix reaction of relief and anger. He was angry that his youngest son married a Parkinson but was relieved to find out that the Potter family wasn't going exinct. Lily was angry that her son didn't tell her about his marriage or the birth of her grandchildren. Sirius was shocked that his godson married a member of the Parkinson family a dark pureblood supremacist family. Their expressions were clearly recognized by the goblin as Griphook was about to bring their relief crashing down.

"Before you get all happy and junk. I regret to inform you that since James disowned Harry from the Potter family when the child was five years old that left the fate of the Potter family in Michael's hand."

"Michael or myself can reverse it" said James frantically.

"I know you can but Harry came to the bank when he was sixteen with his pregnant wife." Griphook explained. "Since Harry wasn't born a squib he was entitled to inherit the headship of other magical families connected to the Potters."

"What familes?" Albus asked.

"Well according to Harry's inheritence results. He's Lord Peverell, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Celeste, and Lord Serpentine." The goblin answered.

"Well we understand Peverell and Gryffindor, but what is Celeste and Serpentine?" James wondered.

"Well the Peverell and Gryffindor weren't claimed by you Lord Potter since Albus told you it wasn't necessary at the time. Celeste was a pureblood family from Greece which your wife Lily Potter descends from. They were known for their mastery in runes and charms."

Lily was shocked that she was connected to a magical family. If she had known that she could have claimed it and she wouldn't have been treated like a Mudblood by snobbish purebloods. This would have proved her legal claim of inheriting magic. Plus it also made sense of her great mastery over charms and ancient runes.

"Now for the Serpentine family, they were a side branch of the Slytherin family and they were potion masters and masters of battle magic. They were also master craftsman that made powerful magical weaponry. They were also allies and friends of the goblin nation. Never thought we would see another Serpentine until Lord Peverell's wife came to our bank."

"Maybe we can ask Harry to have one of his sons take on the name of Potter to continue the Potter line" Sirius suggested. "Maybe another of his sons could take on the black family name since I don't want that dung bastard Malfoy to have it."

"His eldest sons are the Peverell, Gryffindor, and Serpentine heirs and his youngest is the Celeste heiress." Griphook replied.

"We have to do something. Griphook I would like to reinstate Harry James Potter back into the Potter family." James commanded.

"Very well" Griphook sighed. "Sign here with a blood quill but I warn you, you won't like the outcome."

"The fate of the Potter family is at stake." James replied.

"But Lord and Lady Peverell have their own families to rebuild." Griphook groaned hating this conversation as it was going nowhere.

"Harry has an obligation to his parents." Lily replied. "We want you to contact him and tell him that he was reinstated into the Potter family and by order of Lord and Lady Potter he and his wife are to create another son to carry on the Potter and Black Family names."

"You know you can't demand another lord to do your bidding Lady potter." The goblin sneered.

"He's my son and my youngest, he will obey his lord or I will disolve his marriage and take the children as my right as Lord Potter." James said coldly.

Griphook sighed as he shook his head. The ceremony went on quick as Michael took the Potter Lordship ring and became Lord Potter. The goblin then left the castle to send word to Lord Peverell about the command from the former Lord Potter. The letter he was writing was short and to the point.

 ** _Lord Peverell._**

 _ **As you are aware I went to Hogwarts to perform the ceremony of Michael Potter becoming Lord Potter. I found out your brother is sterile and can't carry on the Potter line. Your father the former Lord reinstated you into the family after i told them about your marriage and children. He then demanded you and your wife birth another child to carry on the Potter and Black Family name or he will dissolve your marriage to Lady Catherine and take your other children as compensation for not fulfilling your Lords demands. But knowing that you blood disowned yourself from the Potter family they have no legal claim on you or your family. I do hope you will let me be there to watch the Potters squirm.**_

 _ **Yours faithful,**_

 _ **Griphook**_

 _ **Head accountant of the Peverell-Gryffindor-Celeste-Serpentine families**_

He asked Twinkle, Harry's private elf to take it to Lord Peverell. Twinkle apparated out of the bank and headed to Peverell Castle in Wiltshire.

 **Peverell castle, Wiltshire**

Upon arrival she came to the drawing room as she presented the letter to her master. Harry could see the seal of Gringotts on it and knew that it must have been from Griphook. He thanked the elf and told her to tend to the gardens. When the elf apparated Harry opened the letter and began to read.

"Who is it from honey?" Catherine asked.

"My father was told of our marriage as planned and now he is demanding we create another child to carry on the Potter and Black Family lines since my brother is unable too or else he will dissolve our marriage and take our children as compensation." Harry said coldly clutching the letter.

"He dares demand that of us!" Catherine growled. "You already blood disowned yourself from the Potters so they have no legal claim and they can't reinstate you since blood disownment is irreversible."

"I know my love but they don't know that and when I pay them a visit well I'm going to enjoy watching my former parents squirm. There is a reason why the Peverells were feared and respected in the wizarding world." Harry grinned darkly. "And they will find out why soon enough."

"But can you face against them?" Catherine asked. "We are squibs after all".

Harry laughed, "well you are but for me, turns out my parents and Albus messed up on the ritual. Apparently they performed it incorrectly and I was left with a small fragment but now after 12 long years my magic is fully restored and I will continue to harness it till I become powerful enough to face off against me parents and Albus Dumbledore."

"You never told me that?" Catherine replied coldly.

"I didn't want you to feel inferior to me, plus there is a ritual in the Peverell grimoire that will allow me to share my magic with you."

"You? You would share your magic with me? I will no longer be a squib?"

"No my love you will be fully magical like me" Harry replied with a kiss to her forehead.

"When can we start?" Catherine asked excitedly.

"Right now" Harry smirked darkly as he took her to the ritual chamber in the castles underground library.

 **Everyone how are you? This is my new Harry Potter story and I hope unlike my other stories it will be a good one to read and create. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter and yes Harry will be dark but not evil. His children will have the ability to talk to snakes due to their mother's ability from her grandmother's side. Anyway enjoy and review thank you.**


	2. Conference, Ritual, Old Magic Released

Word soon spread fast about the condition of the boy who lived. Their savor was infertile due to a backlash of the elder wand that Michael Potter now Lord Potter won from Voldemort. It was also said that James and Lily couldn't bear anymore children due to the attack on Halloween 1981. Now the Potter family was about to face extinction a fear that every pureblood feared above all else. However during a conference hosted by Albus Dumbledore revealed some information about a relative that was living in the muggle world. Thousands of reporters for the Daily Prophet demanded answers about this relative's existence.

"One at a time" Albus said.

"Albus Dumbledore, Arianna Drake for the Daily Prophet, you said that the Potter family had a relative living in the muggle world. Why is that?"

"That relative of ours was a Squib, and Michael's little brother Harry James Potter." James answered her.

"Why didn't you reveal your youngest's existence before?"

"Were you ashamed that you birthed a squib?"

"What will become of the Potter family now?"

Albus silenced the crowd with a blast into the sky from his wand. He told them that James and Lily will answer all of their questions as best they can. He then gave James the sign to speak.

"We weren't ashamed of our son, no we love him" James stated. "It would have been wrong for us to let him live in a world that he couldn't be a part of. Which was why my wife and I sent him to the Muggle world to live with relatives of Lily."

"Mr Potter what can you tell us about what the Dark lord said about Michael using stolen magic that was taken from his own brother? Did Albus truely transfer your youngest son's magic to Michael to boost his own magical core?"

"After the attack on Halloween and the defeat of Voldemort Lily and I were enjoying the limelight from Michaels fame. The three of us were basking in it so much we never realized we were neglecting Harry. When the boys turned five years old Michael was not showing as much accidental magic as he used to when he was young. We called Albus and a Medi wizard and they told us that Michaels magical core was barely above a squib. We panicked and asked if there was anything we could do to help Michael. Albus told us of an old ritual that would transfer the magic of one person into another if they were the right age and had a connection. Albus suggested using Harry since we saw Harry wasn't performing any accidental magic at all since the attack so we thought he was a Squib. After all that the ritual was performed to transfer what ever amount of magic Harry barely had into his brother and Michael was fully magical once again." James explained.

"But why perform a dark and illegal ritual?" A reporter asked.

"Due to the large number of death eaters still roaming around it was best to have Michael at full strength in case any decided to attack the Potters." said Sirius.

"After the ritual was completed Harry told us that he couldn't feel his magic anymore and asked us what we did" said Lily. "We then explained to him about the magical drainage of his brother and how we had to give his magic to Michael. I'll never forget the horrific expression on his face. Harry was silent for a while and blew up in our faces with a temper that rivaled my own. He demanded that we return his magic which enraged me and I hit him. After that moment Harry faced us again and then he...he called me a Mudblood!"

The reporters gasped at what they were told. The Potters were the iconic light family and to hear that Lily's own son called her the most degrading word brought a chill down their spines. Lily sniffled and wiped her tears as James put a hand on her shoulder. Another reporter asked what happened after the confrontation.

"Harry grew distant and cold to us, he never apologized to Lily. At first we pushed it off as rebellion but soon it got worse. He never joined us in family outings when we asked for him to join us. Every time we went to visit a friend like Sirius, the Weasleys, or the Longbottoms Harry would always stay home and stay in his room all day. Every trip we planned like Quidditch Games, musical concerts, or going out to dinner Harry would always refuse or just come along and not show a single expression of having fun." James explained about his youngest cold distant son.

"We became so worried that we called Albus and he suggested that it was time to send Harry to the Muggle world where he wouldn't be bothered by us ever again." Lily explained speaking up again. "Albus told us that the longer Harry stayed in the magical world the more dangerous he would become if his hatred for us taking his magic will foster and grow."

"Did you ever go to visit him?" Risa Veil asked.

"Yes we visited him at my sister Petunia's house on his birthday every year. We would stay for an hour or two and give him our gifts. But the sad truth was he would never smile and kept that cold look on his face whenever he came into contact with us. The next day we found the gifts we gave him back in the manor unopened. We thought Harry asked Mrs Figgs his magical guardian to send them back. It broke our hearts that Harry would reject the gifts we bought him. I bought him a muggle bike and James bought him a stuffed animal deer to resemble Prongs. But they laid in the manor on the table unopened. Seeing there was no way to please or make Harry happy we cut our ties with him and James disowned him."

"I think Lily has had enough talking about Harry any other questions?" Sirius said coldly.

"What will be done to preserve the Potter family line since none of you are able to reproduce the next generation?"

"That's simple I have sent word to Harry explaining the situation. I recently found out my son married a squib from the Parkinson line and is now the father of four children, three sons and one daughter."

"But you said you disowned him!"

"Yes I did" said James. "But when I found out Michael couldn't bare any children our hope turned to Harry, I reinstated him and asked that one of his sons carry on the name of Potter to ensure the name doesn't die out."

"But will Harry Potter agree?"

"You said the boy despises you"

"He will agree since his brother is Lord Potter" Sirius said smugly. "Besides he has no magic so he won't be a problem"

"Harry Potter will come to understand that all of this was for the greater good. It was thanks to the magic transfer that Michael had the power to fully and utterly destroy lord Voldemort. If we hadn't done it then Voldemort would still be walking around." Albus responded.

"So what will happen with Michael Potter now?" Another reporter asked.

"Michael will be married to Ginny Weasley even if he can't reproduce. Many wizards live happy lives without children so this will be no different." James smiled. "With Harry's son's carrying on the Potter family lineage and the Black Family lineage due to Sirius making Harry his heir when he was only a year old Michael won't have to worry about the family dying out."

"Besides after twelve long years I'm sure Harry has gotten over his petty hatred for his parents and will come to reconcile with them. Especially since Harry now has a wife and children of his own. I know that Harry will not keep James and Lily from being part of their grandchildren's life." Albus smiled with that twinkle in his eye.

Michael soon took the stand at the podium as reporters asked him questions about what he thinks of all this. Michael gave a few answers to some of the really personal questions.

"Well as Lord Potter it's my job to ensure the continuation and well being of the family. Do I want to force this upon Harry? No! But I have to ensure our families survival. As father said I'm infertile and my wife to be Ginny knows that but doesn't care about that." Michael responded.

"Lord Potter do you believe this will hurt your relationship with your brother?"

"I haven't seen my brother since he was five years old, so I can't really answer that. However it might destroy any chance of me getting to know him but I'm willing to live with that if it means keeping the family line alive. I love my brother! Even if he hates me."

"Will anyone be involved in this drastic situation?"

"The ministry of magic and the minister Cornelius Fudge has agreed to help. It was decided that either Harry let's one of his sons become heir to the Potter family or he will donate sperm to be used to get my Ginny pregnant so the Potter line will continue."

Michael was making a tough decision but that came with being Lord Potter. Sometimes you have to do what's right for your family and sometimes you must make sacrifices to ensure the family survives. He could only pray and hope that his brother where ever he is will forgive him for the decision that he was about to make. The rest of the reporters asked more questions before Cornelius stepped up and announced that a new law was passed.

"A new law was just passed to ensure the survival of dying families and that it is any fertile member of the family must produce at least one of two children to ensure the continuation of their family. Harry Potter from what I was told had bore four children to continue the lines of four pureblood families that he became head of. However by the law of the Ministry of magic Harry Potter and his wife Lady Peverell nee Parkinson must bore one or two children to continue the Potter and Black Family. Failure to do so will result in the Black Family fortune being turned over to Draco Malfoy who is the next in line if Harry fails to bear a child for the Black family within a year. Half of the Peverell family vaults will be handed over to the Potters if he fails to provide an heir for the Potter line." Cornelius stated firmly.

The conference ended with all the reporters leaving to get their stories ready to be put in tomorrow's edition of the Daily Prophet. The Potters and Albus Dumbledore regrouped and were planning on how to find Harry and have perform his duty of family preservation. The only problem was that no one knew where Harry lived or the location of any of the Peverell properties. But they believed once Harry recieved the prophet and read the article then he will have no choice but to comply with their wishes.

 **Peverell castle, Wiltshire Ritual Room**

The house elves finished performing the runic circle with a star in the middle. Four carvings were on each end of the star, a sun, moon, the runic symbol for life and death and the runic symbol of magic itself. This was an ancient ritual that was performed in the third century by a woman named Hoshi Nishimuru a priestess of the first queen of Japan Himiko the sun queen. It was first performed to give Himiko the power of the elements and the ability to perform spiritual magic like soul and blood magic. It was also performed to share ones power with another. It was then declared illegal by Japan's first minister of magic for he saw it as an abomination believing that it could give Muggles the ability to wield magic which was unacceptable in his eyes. The ritual was kept secret in the Peverell family, a direct bloodline of Queen Himiko and was never used until today.

Harry took his wife's hand as he led her into the center of the star. He was feeling uneasy about this as he asked his wife if she truely wanted to go through with this. Catherine informed him that she would follow him anywhere. She could sense her husband's uneasiness about the situation but she assured him that everything was going to be fine. After all she was excited about finally being able to use magic.

"Harry my love you have nothing to worry about. This ritual will give us the ability to perform magic at any given time. Well me mostly considering that you managed to regain your magic after seventeen years. I'll be able to protect my children from any magical threat despite the fact the Peverell castle has the greatest wards next to Hogwarts." Catherine said.

"But this ritual can kill us if anything goes wrong and you know as well as I do that if anything happens to us then our children would have to go to James and Lily due to them being their grandchildren despite the blood disownment i performed on myself when I was sixteen." Harry answered her with worry in his voice as he didn't want to risk her life.

"I'll stick by you regardless of the danger and besides I already wrote my will before the ritual was set up. I wrote it so that my boss and his wife would have custody of the children."

"You didn't tell me you wrote a will"

"Its always good to have a backup plan if anything goes wrong besides he's a Muggleborn wizard so he will be perfect for the children since I told him our history."

"Master" Twinkle interuppted. "The ritual is ready all master and mistress have to do is speak the incantation and the magic will pull and split masters magic and place one of it into mistress Catherine. Now join hands."

Harry let out a small breathe as he took his wife's hands into his and faced her. It was time and he hoped that it worked. Catherine was the light of his life and he would share anything with her including his magic. Seeing that his wife was ready he spoke the incantation.

 **May mother magic come and bless us this night**

 **To share divine power in her holy sight**

 **I ask thy mother of magic to split my power**

 **That I may share it with my lover**

The runes glew with rays of gold and silver as magical strands connected and took the form of tree branches. The branches wrapped around the two bodies as magic coursed through the wood like a raging river and into the bodies of the humans it contained. Harry was not afraid and neither was Catherine as she felt her magical core filled with the potent magic from her husband. It caused her magical core to expand and open the pathways through out her whole system filling them with magic.

 **I Harry Peverell formerly Harry Potter ask this of thee**

 **That my magic shared with my wife be wild and free**

 **May you bless her and fill her with light**

 **Let her bear my magic with hope shining bright**

Catherine felt so warm as Harry's magic was filling her. The warm sensation told her that everything was going to be fine and that she will be blessed by mother magic. She felt the mother of magics presence and still she showed no fear.

 **The split is finished with this power as a cure**

 **May she use it forever as magic most pure!**

They were engulfed in a white light as Harry sealed the ritual with a kiss. The magical energy from both of them combined and tied their souls and very life energy together. When the light died down and the runes faded Harry asked Catherine how she felt. Lady Peverell felt strangley powerful but a little sore as the magic would have to get use to her body. Harry was happy that the ritual worked and that half of his magic was coursing through his wife's body. This will symbolize how deep their love for eachother goes. They gazed into each others eyes for a bit before a sound of crying broke the silence. They chuckled as they knew their children were awake from their nap.

"Well looks like the kids are wide awake dear" Harry chuckled.

"Indeed my love you go get them and I'll get their milk ready." Catherine chuckled.

Harry nodded as they left the ritual chamber to go tend to their children. However they didn't realize what would come to fruition when performing the ritual. For on the other side of the world deep in the magical sector of Japan an ancient magic was about to be awoken. But what could it be? No one knows for sure. But if anyone could sense it then they would see that it was potent magic never seen for many many centuries.

 **Gringotts Branch: Japan**

Deep in the lowest parts of the Gringotts bank a strange light emitted from Vault number 8496 which some of the goblins noticed. The vault belonged to the Sun Queen Himiko of Yamatai. Her vault was sealed after her death and it was blood sealed and would only unlock itself when a worthy heir of her lineage would come and claim it. It also contained some of the most darkest and most dangerous works of magic that not even Himiko herself would dare touch. The very sight and the eerie feeling from the magic inside of the vault creeped out anyone or anything that even went close to it. All creatures goblin and human alike stay clear of it and for good reason. A group of goblins were guarding the nearby vaults when they felt the magic from the vault unlock itself.

"Himiko's vault it's finally been opened?" Goldtooth spoke.

"Yes indeed it has but who could the heir be?" Axeblade asked.

"Maybe the goblin king Ragnok might now" Silvertongue replied. "After all he was the one who did business with the Queen."

"Let's just hope the heir doesn't fall to temptation. Mother Magic only knows what kind of magic Queen Himiko stored in her vault. She was known as the death queen for a reason." Goldtooth shivered.

"You worry to much" Axeblade scoffed.

"Maybe I am." The goblin retorted. "But I have good reason to."

"Your just being paranoid" silvertongue laughed.

"I hope so" Goldtooth groaned. "I really really hope so"

 **Well there you go everyone the second chapter. I hope you all like it, it took me all day to think of what should happen in the chapter. Enjoy the chapter everyone hope you like it.**


	3. Family Secrets, Blood Fued Begins

**Hey everyone sorry for the wait. This chapter will reveal certain secrets about a few familes that you would blow your minds. It was a lot of fun planning what secrets should be revealed in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

The following morning as Catherine had left to head to her job as head of the FBI through an international portkey that takes her to the USA while Harry is in his study going over many tomes of old magical law. He wouldn't pass the light to let James and Lily get away with stealing his magic when he was little. I mean come on by letting Albus get away with his crime it was giving the darker families the full authority to snatch the magic from Muggleborns and halfbloods. Grinding his teeth and grabbing his hair he was having such a migraine. How do you bring down the greatest wizard in the world since merlin down when the whole magical world thinks he shoots magic out of his ass. He groaned before slamming his head on his desk in agitation. The other reason for his migraine is that his parents reinstated him into the Potter family even though he was no longer biologically theirs. But now they are demanding that he and his wife bring more children into the world to carry on the Potter and Black Family line.

Harry didn't care about the preservation of the Potters since they made their choice a long time ago. They chose to strip him of most of his magic with out even caring that he might not even survive the transfer. They chose his brother over him because he defeated Voldemort. Now after twelve long years away from magical Britain they want him back but only as a baby maker. Even now his parents don't care about him only themselves. Ok Sure they visited him but that was only twice a year his birthday and Christmas but that was only out of pity. After his 7th birthday they stopped coming around and forgot about him. Okay maybe it was party his fault for being cold towards them but what was he supposed to do? They stole his magic.

"You know overworking yourself isn't going to help you in your quest for revenge boy!" A harsh voice replied.

Harry looked up to gaze at Salazar Slytherin's portrait hanging over the study fireplace. He always hated the cold and harsh criticism from the old snake. Ever since his wife brought home Salazars portrait after inheriting the Slytherin Vault from her grandmother due to her being part of the male line. The portrait always been criticizing of his decisions and most of all being a wise ass.

"And here we go with the criticizing" Harry grumbled.

"Look boy I understand that you want to destroy your former parents and Albus for taking away your magic. But think like a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin for a moment."

"I am thinking like a Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I'm looking through many old tomes of magical law that dates back to the time of Merlin. According to some of the books magical transfer wasn't banned until 1389 after a large riot broke out after discovering that dark wizards were taking the magic from Muggleborns and Muggle raised half bloods. It was then declared illegal and a XXXX dark ritual and punishable by death." Harry responded. "I mean during Voldemort's rise to power even he wouldn't step over that line. He prided himself on his own magical power and not the magic of others. In a way and I can't believe I'm saying this but Voldemort had more morals than Albus did. Even if Tom was a psychopath at least he knew what lines to never cross even if it was making Horcruxes."

"You have a point there my heir did surpass the boundaries of magic but he even respected the moral ways of magic." Salazar grimaced. "Even though I hated Muggleborns myself I never killed them. I just didn't want them to expose themselves and our world to Muggles especially during the times of the Witch trials going on."

"We're getting off track" said Harry. "I read through every book of law I could find both old and new but I can't find a way to make Dumbledore and my good for nothing parents pay for what they did. I mean the ritual was legalized in 1641 due to the magical drinage epidemic where Magical children at time were suffering from an unknown substance making them magically drained. The ritual was only used to take 20 percent of one's pure raw magic and give it to another. Because raw, untamed, and purified magic was the key to curing the epidemic."

"But Dumbledore sought to use it to strengthen the boy who lived, your brother Michael." Salazar responded.

"And the populace minus the neutral families like the Bones, Greengrass, Abott, and Zabini families all kiss up to Albus. They praise him for his sacrifice of my magic to give their savior the power to vanquish the dark lord. Besides 95% of magical Britain won't hear a word against Albus or the Potters." Harry sneered.

"If you expect to outwit Dumbledore then you have to think more logically. You know that most of wizarding Britain is wrapped around his finger. But what you don't realize is that there are other wizarding communities out there who wish for him to be dropped down a peg. Personally I've always wanted him taken care of ever since he became Headmaster." Salazar stated coldly.

"The only countries I know of that despise Albus are Japan, Bulgaria, Russia, American, Chinese, and France." Harry answered.

"Good now your using your brain snakelet" Salazar grinned.

"Hey I'm not stupid you know" Harry retorted.

"I know but seeing you overwork yourself like this is kinda amusing."

"You know even for a cold, dark, and annoying old man. I'm still glad your around to help us out."

"I tend to have that effect on people" Salazar grinned. "Now back to the matter at hand. You have friends in other countries don't you?"

The boy thought for a moment and thought back to the time he took his wife on a few luxurious trips to France and Bulgaria. There they met with Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum. Victor's father was in a very high position in the bulgarian Ministry of magic and was close friends with the Minister Vlad Sokolov. From what he understood Vlad had a deep hatred for Albus for many years after he was cheated out of becoming Headmaster of Hogwarts in his early life. Vlad was chosen to become Headmaster after Dippet passed away. But Albus had other plans and painted Vlad as a dark wizard and a danger to the students due to his creature inheritence of a vampire. Vlad was driven out of Britain and fled to Bulgaria. However Vlad had managed to become the head of the International Confederation of Wizards which angered Albus quite a bit. Harry met him during a mission he was given by the American government's M.C.I.D the Magical Crime Investigation Department to investigate a rouge American wizard who was selling American secrets to a Bulgarian terrorist organization. He saved his life when he gunned down 20 wizards with his AK 74U rifle. Vlad owed him a big favor. Harry let a dark smirk come to his face. It was now time to call in that favor.

Fleur Delacour was another matter all together she always sought after him when he first met her at Delacour Christmas ball in 1995. During that time Harry was a junior officer of the M.C.I.D and had quite the record of making 2,500 arrests, cracked 360 cold cases, and took down 4 smuggling rings during that year. He was hired by Jean Delacour Fleur's father to be his daughters bodyguard who was targeted by a rival family. Apparently Jean refused to marry his eldest daughter to the Bloodmoon family's eldest son despite a marriage contract made by the patriarchs grandparents. But Jordan Bloodmoon despised Jean for stealing the love of his life Appoline Delacour formerly Chantel.

He was introduced to Fleur at the Christmas ball they were hosting and while he admitted she was beautiful she wasn't the right one for her. Fleur being a veela was enchanted by him and wanted him for herself. He remembered when Fleur tried everything thing she could think of to get him to fall for her but turns out he was immune to the Veela allure. This alone made Fleur understand that he wasn't entranced by her beauty or good looks. Harry had his heart set on another a lovely Catherine Parkinson from his Muggle job. He spent seven months as Fleur's bodyguard and keeping the Bloodmoon family at bay for as long as he could before killing Jordan Bloodmoon when he tried to rape Fleur. He gained an alliance with the family which would add to his political prowess.

"I only have Bulgaria and France as my allies due to my alliance and friendship with Vlad Sokolov and the Delacours." Harry said. "While their backup would be helpful it won't be enough I need to gain alliances with Japan and China since they have the largest magical military in the world. If I could gain an alliance with them then I will have the political power to take down Dumbledore and maybe reform the British Ministry of Magic."

"Now your thinking like a Slytherin" Salazar praised.

Harry heard small hissing as he beside him to see Nagini slithering towards him. She slithered up his leg until her head rested on his lap. Why would Nagini be with Harry Potter you ask? Well that's simple in the winter of 1996 Harry was shopping in Diagon Alley. He was still getting used to his magic returning to him as he had 75% of his magic back. While shopping for some potion ingredients for his wife who was brewing many potions to sell to raise money as to not arouse suspicion of their already claimed wealth. He caught sight of Voldemort and a few death eaters entering and attacking citizens left and right. Due to him not having a wand he couldn't fight so he hid in one of the nearby shops. That's when he noticed Nagini who cornered him. But instead of attacking him she spoke with him. He could speak to snakes which was unknown to him since no member of the Slytherin family married into the Potters. However he found out when he took his wife to Gringotts to claim his other family wealth and discovered that in the year 1280 Medusa Eris Slytherin married his many times great grandfather Samuel John Potter.

Nagini spoke to him and judging by how she was talking about Tom it seemed she held a vast hatred for the dark lord. She once respected him and believed in his dream to bring unity to all magical creatures. But that's all it was a dream, for he became obsessed with immortality and lost track of the real goal. Nagini wanted to show people that snakes are not evil. At first Harry was skeptical and didn't believe Nagini but wanted Nagini to prove to him that there was no deception in her words. Nagini revealed information regarding Tom's darkest secret, his Horcruxes. She also revealed that she was his sixth horcrux some of the locations. Sensing no deception in her words or her voice he agreed and took her to Gringotts and had cleansed of Tom's dark magical energy. It was also where he found Hufflepuff's cup and had it destroyed due to it being a Horcrux. Harry bonded with Nagini afterwards and asked for her to spy on Voldemort for him. She agreed and from 1996 to 1997 he had information on Tom's plans, strategies, safe house locations, list of known death eaters, etc. He also learned from Nagini that Tom knew Michael was using stolen magic which would work perfectly for his plans. But he decided to sit back and watch Voldemort expose Michael.

 ** _"Welcome home Nagini, I trust your hunting for mice went well?"_** Harry greeted

 ** _"Yes master the prey here are bountiful, also I've kept a watch on the snakelets. They are fast asleep in their playpen."_** Nagini hissed proudly.

 ** _"You are a good friend and caretaker Nagini. I wish I could cure you of your Maledictus curse."_**

 ** _"I already lost many people I care about including my beloved Credence. But I found a new family in yours."_**

 ** _"And we are most happy to have you. You've been a great spy for us these past two years. You helped bring down Tom."_**

 ** _"Master helped Nagini and is kind to snakes. Old master lost sight of that and brought great shame to the language of the serpents."_**

Twilight, a little elf popped in and told her master that the little masters and mistress had woken up from their nap and it was time for theirs and his lunch. Harry thanked the little elf and asked for her to prepare lunch for them and some mice for Nagini. Twilight nodded and vanished to the kitchen to prepare the meal for the family. An owl tapped on the window in back of him as he got up from his seat and opened the window and took the Daily Prophet from its leg.

"Thank you Hedwig" he said petting his pet owl.

Hedwig was purchased by Harry on his 15th birthday and they grown very close since then. Hedwig hooted as she flew in and onto her perch in the study. Harry wasn't really a fan of the paper due to that dratted woman Rita Skeeter. According to his wife, Rita was more of a liar than a journalist and she profits off of making people miserable. Holy Morgana he could only wonder who or what she wrote about this time.

 _ **DAILY PROPHET BREAKING NEWS: New Law Passed by the Ministry of Magic**_

 _ **By Rita Skeeter**_

 _ **Hello my faithful readers, Rita Skeeter here with breaking news. The Ministry of magic have come to a decision that due to the low numbers of old magical families nearing extinction a new law was created this morning and was passed immediately. They call it The Magical Bloodline Preservation Act. Many families have demanded that any witch or wizard with blood ties connected to said family must procreate when they reach maturity of 17. An example of this is the Potter family and Sirius Black. The Potter's eldest son Michael Albus Potter the savior of the wizarding world lost his ability to reproduce after Voldemort's downfall. The family was fearful of dying out when the goblin Griphook revealed that their youngest son Harry James Potter now Lord Peverell, Gryffindor, Celeste, Serpentine was still alive and married a squib from the Parkinson family and bore four children that's right people four!. Most Magical families can only birth one or if lucky enough two children but even that's rare to birth more than one child.**_

 _ **It was revealed during a conference that Harry Potter despised and hated his family for stealing his magic by using a XXXX dark ritual that was only used to help magical drained ill children by giving them 20 percent of anothers magic. However they revealed to have given Michael all of Harry's magic leaving Harry Potter a Squib. Some of Magical Britain demanded that Albus and the Potters be arrested or at least killed for their crime. But the ministry was so deep in the light's pockets and the death of the dark lord they turned the other cheek. Now regarding Harry, his father James had reinstated his squib son back into the family and had demanded that Harry and his wife bear at least two children to carry on the Potter and Black families. Sirius Black, an old friend of James revealed he made Harry his heir when the boy was a year old. Harry was to answer and perform the deed demanded of him or half the Peverell vaults would go to the Potters as compensation for failure to carry out the wishes of Lord Potter. Our savior even suggested taking some samples of Harry's semen to be used to impregnate his wife Ginny Potter nee Weasley. Sirius Black had called Harry out for being a coward for not wanting to help his family after the sacrifice his parents made to ensure Voldemort's downfall. Lily Potter was in tears saying Harry would rather have them die than get anything from him. Is Harry Potter truely a heartless coward who would let his own blood die out because of a grudge he holds for what they did to him 12 years ago?.**_

Harry immediately crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the fire. How dare they call him a coward! Once again they are putting the blame on him and painting him as the bad guy for letting his family die. The Potters could die for all he cared, he had his own family to take care of. He cut his ties with his family so he could move on from them. He knew James was a proud arrogant toe rag, and Sirius was just James' little sheep or his bitch. Lily was such a sad sack and a good actress putting on fake tears for the media. He actually believed that Lily was truely a Mudblood. He took a deep breathe as his magic was starting to flare startling Hedwig and Nagini. He apologized to them before heading downstairs to eat with Nagini slithering behind him.

 **Hogwarts Castle: Scotland**

Many students filled the corridors and the courtyards of the castle, talking and laughing filled the area. After the war many students came back to finish their schooling. The school that was once crumbled and and partly destroyed were now put back into place by many aurors and ministry officials. After the fall of the dark lord there was another victory that was won. The day that pureblood supremacy was now at a very very low percentage. While most of Slytherin still considered themselves superior, around 45 percent of Slytherin purebloods have grown close to their Muggleborn companions. For instance Hermione Granger had grown close to Draco Malfoy after getting to know the real him. This was to Ron's disgust that the girl he loved was becoming infatuated with someone like Draco. Since the end of the war Hermione actually started dating Draco. His father was disgusted that the future Lady Malfoy was a Mudblood but Draco didn't care about blood status anymore, no he grew to love Hermione.

Meanwhile the order of the Phoenix was gathered in Headmaster Albus' office. The order consisted of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sirius Black, James and Lily Potter, Molly Weasley and her family, Mundungus Fletcher, Minerva McGonagall, and many others. They spoke about the aftermath of the war and plans of having funerals for the loved ones they lost. However this only lasted a short while when Albus silenced their conversations with a blast of red magical bursts from his wand.

"Let's get down to business" Albus said. "Now as everyone knows the Ministry of magic had passed the Magical Bloodline Preservation Act and it was sent out in the Daily Prophet which means Harry must have already gotten his copy and read the article."

"But knowing the boy's hatred for his parents despicable act, he won't consent. I know I wouldn't if my parents stripped me of my magic." Minerva said.

"Harry is just being a drama queen and doesn't understand that thanks to the transfer Michael had the full power to crush Voldemort." Sirius reminded Minerva. "Besides he has to consent thanks to the law placed in effect."

"That's going to be difficult for you" said Fleur Weasley nee Delacour.

"How so my dear girl?" Albus asked.

"I met Harry in December of 1995 when my father hired him as my bodyguard. He worked for the Muggle American Government. Apparently the muggle government in America has a magical crime investigation department. They specialize in investigating magical crimes and Harry was one of their best agents. He has a track record of making 2,500 arrests, killing over 10,000 wizarding terrorists, and even wiped out over 10 American magical families that were linked to terrorist organizations."

The order was surprised and scared at the same time. Harry Potter, a Squib killed over 10,000 witches and wizards and even wiped out over ten magical families under the orders of the muggle government in the United states. Some of the order called him genocidal while others praised him for his skill and bravery against dark factions of the wizarding without having magic. Albus on the other hand believed in second chances and was horrified that Harry was spilling magical blood under the orders of muggles. This has shown him that Harry was like a muggle version of Tom but more dangerous. The Headmaster asked Fleur if she knew anyhring else.

"Actually Headmaster I do. Catherine Parkinson, Harry's wife is head of the FBI in America. She also takes part in the torture and interrogation of many criminals both magical and Muggle. Apparently Harry found her to be attractive and fell in love with her dark nature."

"That proves he's a dark wizard then" molly screeched.

"Harry took part in the torture of muggle criminals and some of the techniques he used, well let's say many were left without a limb or two." Fleur said making them all shudder.

"Damn he's like a mini Bellatrix" Sirius shivered.

"Harry can still be redeemed" Albus replied.

"Redeemed?!" The order shouted.

"Albus this boy is beyond redemption" Percy Weasley said.

"He tortured magical and Muggle citizens" one of the order wizards responded coldly.

"He's a monster!"

"He's a menace"

"He must be locked away before he comes after us next!"

"SILENCE!" Albus shouted quieting them. "Now that everyone is silent let me remind you. Harry based on the information we were told only targets terrorists both magical and Muggle. Since Harry doesn't have any magic he won't be a threat to Britain."

"Wrong again Albus I also discovered something strange when I was about to be raped by a rouge wizard back in January 1996." The Veela told them.

"What was that?" Bill asked her.

"Before I was raped Harry managed to subdue the rapists. However when the rapist took out a gun Harry somehow sent the man flying backwards when a red light shot out of his hand. When I asked him what happened he told me he used magic"

"What that's impossible Harry has no magic" James retorted not believing it.

"Its true Mr Potter, Harry told me that he regained his magic on his fourteenth birthday. I asked him how was that possible and he replied saying that you and Mr Dumbledore performed the ritual incorrectly and only took most of his magic leaving with him enough for a squib to have."

James and Albus were shocked. If what Fleur said was true then that means Harry is fully magical once more. But they weren't afraid since Harry didn't have any way of practicing magic with a wand. Ooooh they were so wrong I mean he has access to the magical library of the Peverells, Gryffindors, Celeste, and Serpentine families. Not to mention that Harry is capable of wandless magic. Soon the topic of discussion was changed to how to make peace with Harry since most thought that him having his magic back and his job of hunting down and killing terrorists and torturing criminals would turn him into another Voldemort. Albus being their shining light in the world (yeah right!) had ensured them that he will make Harry see the greater good and have him brought back to the light and be once again with his family. Afterwards once the topic of Harry was over it was changed to the topic of rounding up the remaining death eaters for their trial.

 **Peverell Castle Wiltshire**

Harry was in the dining room sititng at the long mahogany wood table with the finest china and glasses placed upon it. The elves were tending to his four children. The young lord was feasting upon roasted goose and some deluxe salad. It was just what he needed after a stressful day in the study. He was interrupted from his meal when Ellie, one of the house elves told him company had arrived.

"Young master your aunt and uncle are here to see you" Ellie said.

"Wonderful" Harry smiled. "Please send them in"

Ellie nodded as she motioned for the couple to come in. Petunia came in dressed in elegant robes of spider silk and threads of gold. Her hair was braided and had small silver pearls in her hair to bring out the shine in her blonde hair. She was looking as regal and fine as any high class woman. Next to her was a tall man with dark eyes and jet black hair. His skin was a little pale but fairly beautiful. This man was Petunia's husband after she divorced Vernon after years of abuse. Her son Dudley walked out on her after he discovered that she remarried to a wizard. But Harry was always with her and no she didn't hate Harry she couldn't. No what she despised was her little sister Lily for what she did to him and then cast him away.

Petunia greeted her nephew with a hug as she and her husband took a seat at the dining table. Petunia was served her favorite muggle meal, fried ham with baked potatoes and some carrots on the side. Her husband had some cooked turkey and some delicous exotic wine. Their conversation began and Petunia wondered how Harry was faring. Harry explained what happened yesterday and how he regained his magic. Petunia and her husband were in shock and wondered how it was possible to which the boy replied that Albus made and a mistake when drawing the runes needed for the ritual to work. He went on and on about everything and his plans to exact revenge on his former parents. Petunia offered advice and told him about the betrayal the Celeste family suffered from the Black family back in the year 1078. When Hercules Black raped Catherine Celeste and took her as his bride after she was promised to a man named Andrew Diggory, Cedric's ancestor. She told him that the Celeste family can call in the debt the Black Family owed them after Romeo Celeste saved Articus Black during a dementor attack.

"Wait auntie how do you know all of this?" Harry asked.

Petunia sighed as she knew that it was now time to tell Harry the truth.

"Well Harry the truth is, well I know all of this because I'm magical as well." She replied shocking Harry. She held her hand up to silence him. "I didn't go to Hogwarts like my sister. No I attended Durmstrang."

"You went to the darkest magical school in the world? But how they don't accept muggleborns."

"Because I'm not an Evans by blood. I was adopted since my adoptive parents had trouble having children. I'm a pureblood Harry. My full name is Petunia Arianna Grindelwald. I'm the granddaughter of Gellert Grindelwald and Lita Lestrange."

"The infamous Gellert Grindelwald that Dumbledore defeated in 1945?" Harry asked.

"The very same" Petunia replied.

He looked over at Petunia and smiled "well I accept you no matter whst family you come from. Plus your idea about the Celeste family might just work and since Sirius is a piece of scum that followed Albus like a sheep. And since he didn't take me in after my parents cast me out, that makes him a traitor and therefore breaks the godson Godfather bond. But I have a much better idea."

"What is your idea?" She asked.

"Sirius wants me to breed with my wife to bear a son for the Black lineage. But what if I gave the Lordship to another black who just happens to be alive right now."

"Are you thinking what I think your thinking?" Petunia smirked.

Harry smirked back as he looked over at Petunias husband, "what do you say uncle do you accept my proposal?"

The man nodded as he looked at his cunning nephew and felt a sense of pride and admiration for how far the boy had come. He would finally be able to return to the magical world after pretending to be dead all these years. Besides it would be good to bring Sirius down a peg and back to reality.

"I accept your proposal with great honor Lord Peverell." The man replied.

"Then I Lord Harry Regulus Peverell, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black hearby pass the Lordship of House Black to my uncle Regulus Articus Black so mote it be."

 **Hello everyone hope you all like the new chapter. This one has so many surprises and I know your going to love them. The next chapter will be done in maybe a few weeks I don't know yet but other than that enjoy everyone.**


	4. Revenge Best Served Cold

**Hey everybody here's the chapter you all been waiting for. Also for those who wanted the Potters and Albus to be punished you might be surprised at what happens in the chapter. In this chapter Harry is no longer going to play nice and is about to face his past that he threw away a long time ago. Enjoy everyone you'll love it.**

It was a quarter past ten in the morning as Harry awoke stretching his muscles. He turned to see the sleeping form of his beautiful wife Catherine. She looked like such an angel when she slept. Gently kissing her cheek she opened one eye and yawned.

"Dear let me have a few more winks I had a long day at work yesterday tormenting two criminal ring masters and overused the cruciatus curse and other magical forms of torture to make them talk, draining some of my magical energy. Please dear let me sleep." Catherine grumbled pulling the blanket over her.

Chuckling Harry gently pulled the blanket off and nibbled her neck making her purr. He kissed down her neckline as she playfully pushed him away from her.

"Leave the queen alone" she chuckled as Harry continued till she finally woke up. "You are such a pain"

Harry laughed as he kissed her again which she returned with full affection. Harry ran his hands down to her chest and groped her large size breasts. He then licked down and suckled her left nipple, pulling on it gently with his teeth. Catherine's response was what he was looking for. She moaned out his name and begged for more. But instead of going forward he stopped and told her that she would have to wait till tonight making her whine.

"Oooh come on Harry no fair" Catherine pouted.

"Sorry love but a Lords work is never done" he said playfully.

"Yeah and their first job is too tend to their beautiful wife" she grinned crawling to the end of the bed.

Harry loved it when his wife got all aroused and horny, it was one of her most excitable and beautiful traits. He pulled her over his lap and playfully started to spank her. Feeling the spanks Catherine sighed in sweet relief as spanking was one of her favorite kinks.

"Your a very naughty witch, keeping her master from doing his duties" he smirked spanking harder.

"Ooh ow yes master I am a naughty witch who needs to be punished for keeping master from his job" she moaned louder.

They emerged from their bedroom as they headed down the stairs and towards the grand hall. The sunlight was flitering through the windows and reflecting on the marble tile floor. Catherine dropped onto the couch as the elves brought the children in. Catherine picked up Edward first as she breastfed him. He looked exactly like Harry with the Peverell jet black hair and golden eyes from the Gryffindor line. Baby Edward was also the most hungry of the four but he was always well behaved. The next child was Godric Peverell Gryffindor, Edwards twin, he took after the Gryffindor family main trait which was blood fire red hair. But he also had the facial structure of the Parkinson family. He was the quiet twin unlike Edward who was a very active child. He was fed as well as both twins ate more milk than their siblings. Celestia and Fenrir were being fed by one of the maids, a Muggleborn by the name of Alice Franklin. Alice was taken in after Voldemort murdered her family and she was thankful to the Peverell family who offered her asylum and welcomed her into the family.

"Lady Peverell the twins Celestia and Fenrir have finished their breakfast." said Alice.

"Thank you Alice, it's hard to raise four beautiful children. You are a godsend Alice, we can't thank you enough for your help." Catherine praised her.

"Your praise is most welcome my lady. I am just a humble Muggleborn"

"You are a wonderful addition to the family, and the children really like you" Harry smiled.

Alice wasn't used to the praise especially from a Pureblood family as old as the Peverells. Usually pureblood families despised Muggleborns, but she came to realize not all Purebloods are like that. Harry welcomed and took her in even though the Peverells were a dark family. That's right the Peverell family wasn't light like history claimed they were. No in fact they were well known as Necromancers.

According to the real history of the Peverells, a woman named Arista Peverell lost her parents at a very young age. After their death she tried to live her life with her other relatives but it wasn't the same. She missed her parents and could not continue living without them. She struck a deal with death and asked him to teach her the art of Necromancy. Death agreed if Arista agreed to be his wife. Agreeing to his proposal, her taught her the art of bringing back the dead and she was able to restore her parents. But it didn't stop there, she bore death three daughters and one son. The daughters became what the wizarding world calls the Lady of Fate the foreteller of Prophecies, Lady of Destiny the keeper of the woven tapestry of life, and the Lady of Balance, the keeper of the balance between Light and Dark. The son became the Lord of Rebirth and took the mantle of Lord Peverell. Ever since then the Peverells had the power of Necromancy in their blood. But regardless of that Alice was still and forever thankful for everything they did for her after she lost her family.

"Well I better get back to work." Alice smiled putting the fraternal twins in their cribs.

"Alice you've worked really hard these past few weeks. You deserve some time off." Harry offered.

"As much as I would love that my Lord..."

"Please Alice haha call me Harry, we are family now."

"Of course Harry. But like I said as much as I would love to take some time off, I don't know what I could do to entrain myself."

"Perhaps you would like to see a movie, or maybe spend time in Hogsmead." Catherine said as she put her son's with their siblings in the crib.

"Well I guess I could." Alice thought for a minute. "Alright I'll take some time off starting this afternoon."

"Splendid" Harry chuckled. "Well I better head out I'm going to see the Headmaster Albus before meeting with Griphook regarding our vaults."

"Darling are you sure that's wise?" Catherine gasped. "Don't you understand what you are risking?"

"I do but remember they don't have any legal claim over me or our children. Those were your words were they not?"

"Point taken" Catherine sighed.

"Don't worry my little blossom everything will be just fine." Harry assured her.

"Alright my dear I wish you luck." Catherine said kissing him on the forehead. "Oooh before I forget where is Petunia and Regulus?"

"Oh they are coming with me. Petunia wants to give her sister a few words as does Uncle Regulus with Sirius. They are waiting in my study, see you later love" he said before leaving.

"Ta ta love" she responded back.

Petunia and Regulus were by the grand fireplace in the Master study as they were waiting for their nephew so they could meet with Albus and the others. Albus didn't know they were going to pay them a visit and they wanted it to be a surprise. Petunia wanted to tear Lily a new one, she thought her sister had changed after they finally made up. But Lily proved her wrong when she abandoned her own son for not having magic. I mean come on Lily came from non magical parents so why should she abandon her son for having no magic when her own parents didn't even have magic. Regulus on the other hand was most upset with Sirius for not taking in Harry when James abandoned him. Sirius was Harry's Godfather and it was his responsibility to take care of his godson yet he refused and is now claiming Harry to be the bad guy. He and his brother never really saw eye to eye but Regulus actually respected and looked up to him when they were younger. But now he cant believe he ever looked up to him at all.

"There you are" Regulus said seeing Harry coming in.

"Sorry Uncle I had to take care of my wife" Harry let out a chuckle.

"Well enough dilly dallying it's time to pay a special visit to Albus." Petunia said impatiently.

Regulus noticed an axe in his wife's hand, "Darling what did I say about bringing weapons to the meeting?"

"Oooh this? This is just a precaution." she chuckled.

"Uh huh" Regulus said raising an eyebrow. "and what percaution would that be?"

"Oooh just something to make Albus see things my way" Petunia smiled with a halo on her head.

"No axes dear" Regulus laughed. "Unless I say so"

"Oh but Reggy" she whined.

"You'll get your chance to use it when I say you can" he replied with another chuckle.

Petunia sighed as she handed her husband her axe. She complained about not being able to hack Dumbledore to pieces. Harry laughed at his aunts silly disappointed face. He knew how badly his aunt petunia wanted to hack Albus apart, I mean who wouldn't.

"Alright guys time to head to Grimmauld Place. I'll go ahead and you guys follow behind me" Harry said before grabbing some floo powder and stepped into the fire place. "12 Grimmauld Place" With that he vanished in green fire and flooed to his uncle's family home.

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

The place was still as dark and eerie as ever, but he had to give the house elf Kreacher some credit for keeping it spotless. He could sense many magicals in the kitchen downstairs. Judging by their voices he would have to say it was the order of the Phoenix. Perfect just perfect everyone was there exactly as he hoped and now it was time to put his full revenge plan into action.

"Kreacher!" He called out as the elf appeared.

"Master Peverell calls for Kreacher?" The elf asked.

"Yes Kreacher I thank you for keeping the black family home clean and spotless. You do the House of Black a great favor."

"Master is kind to old Kreacher. He serves the house of Black well."

"Your services will be well rewarded."

"Kreacher is honored Master"

"Speaking of master Kreacher, I have news regarding your old master Regulus."

"Master Regulus died in cave in Albania" Kreacher cried.

"No Kreacher he survived" Harry revealed shocking Kreacher.

"What deceit is master speaking, is master making fun of Kreacher?" The elf asked angrily.

"No Kreacher I speak the truth your old master is alive and will soon become my new father when I go to Gringotts later today. He will be here in a little while Kreacher and he looks forward to seeing you."

The old elf searched for any deceit in the young wizard's words but shockingly could no find any. His master spoke the truth, Regulus Black was alive and that brought joy to the old elf's stone heart.

"Master speaks the truth." Kreacher said happily shedding tears for the first time in years. "When can Kreacher see master Regulus?"

"He will be here in ten minutes Kreacher." Harry smiled.

"Kreacher is thankful son of Regulus, Kreacher lives to serve."

"Regulus and I thank you for your loyalty."

"KREACHER WHERE ARE YOU?!" Walburga's portrait screamed.

Kreacher took Harry's hand and took him over to the portrait to introduce him to his new grandmother. Walburga looked upon the young youth and demanded the identity of the man standing before her.

"Mistress this is Lord Hadrian Regulus Peverell-Black, son of master Regulus." Kreacher said shocking Walburga.

She could see the main Black family traits in the young man and she could see some of her son's facial features. She was happy so happy that a proper heir of the house of Black was brought to bring her family back to its pureblood ways of glory.

"Lord Peverell it's an honor to meet you my grandson." Walburga greeted.

"The honor is mine grandmother. It is an honor to lead the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. My father Regulus will be here shortly with my mother Lady Petunia Black nee Grindelwald."

"My son is still alive but I thought he died" Walburga gasped.

"He managed to escape and found his way into the care of my mother. She took care of him and nursed him back to health." Harry said revealing what Petunia told him of how she met Regulus.

"Well then I look forward to seeing my beloved Reggie again. Now about your mother what is she?" Walburga asked.

"My mother is a Pureblood Lady Walburga she descends from the Grindelwald and Lestrange families." Harry answered.

"Wonderful my Reggie married a proper pureblood woman from two respectable familes."

Suddenly Harry heard a floo of fire as he smiled, "Speaking of family"

Kreacher gasped as out walking from the study was Regulus Black. The house elf was trying do hard to hold back his tears. The master who he thought had died was now standing before him clean and healthy. Coming out behind his master was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and beautiful eyes. She had the proper attire and the grace and delicateness of a pureblood woman.

"Master" Kreacher sobbed.

Regulus smiled as he knelt down and opened his arms to the elf. Kreacher ran as fast as he could into his masters embrace. The old elf cried into his master's robes.

"Master is alive, master is home, Kreacher is happy so happy." Kreacher cried happily.

"Its good to see you too Kreacher" Regulus smiled.

"You two catch up I'm going downstairs to the kitchen and get acquainted with my old family." Harry grinned as he headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Downstairs in the kitchen we find the order of the Phoenix having lunch that Molly Weasley had prepared for everyone. Molly was a very good even Sirius had liked her cooking. Ron Weasley was stuffing his face as usual with food while Hermione Malfoy nee Granger and her husband Draco were eating more civilized. Ron still couldn't get over the fact his girlfriend married Draco yesterday. At the end of the table was Michael Potter, his wife Ginerva Potter nee Weasley and his parents.

"Wonderful lunch Mrs Weasley thank you" Michael smiled.

"Ooh thank you dear" said Molly.

"Want some delicous tarts my gingerly rose? Draco asked Hermione holding a spoonful of it to her.

"Ooh Dragon" she giggled as she opened her mouth as Draco fed her.

Ron grumbled as he stabbed his meat over and over making a mess.

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione shouted making him stop. "Your making a mess."

"Ooooh I'm sorry Lady _Malfoy!"_ Ron sneered.

"Hey show her respect Weasel" Draco growled.

"Like you're one to talk girlfriend stealer." Ron grumbled.

"Ron we have been over this I love Draco"

"You should have been in love with me, we were dating since fourth year."

"Yes but we broke up after fifth year. Draco opened himself to me, his real self. Apparently he's been in love with me since first year but pretended to hate me to keep his father off his back."

"He's a Malfoy you can't trust them" Ron shouted.

"Ron sit down" Arthur shouted. "I won't tolerate this kind of behavior from you."

"But dad!"

"But nothing Ronald Billius Weasley! You should be grateful to Draco. Its thanks to him our family is financially secure since thanks him the Dolohov and the Goyle familes fortunes were turned over to us as compensation for Fred Weasley and your uncle Fabian and Gideon's death."

Ron shut his mouth as he didn't wish to be reminded that Malfoy was the main reason they were finally wealthy with a mass fortune of 570 million galleons. He just sat down and went back to eating his food.

"Anyone want some wine?" Sirius offered as many raised their hands. "Kreacher!"

"Nasty mutt called for Kreacher" Kreacher sneered.

"Get some of the finest wine for our guests." Sirius ordered.

Kreacher grumbled but felt his master Harry's presence. The old elf quickly rushed to the head of the table and used his magic to conjure a throne. This confused everyone wondering why the elf was placing a throne at the head of the table.

"Kreacher what are you up to? I told you to get the wine!" Sirius barked.

"Kreacher is getting throne ready for Lord Black."

"Lord Black?" Sirius asked.

"Yes for master Harry Peverell"

"Harry is here!" Everyone shouted as they heard footsteps coming from upstairs.

The footsteps got louder as Harry finally stepped into the dining room. Everyone had different expressions on their face, Michael and his parents were shocked that Harry had actually came out of hiding after so long. James was happy that the Potter family lineage will continue, Lily was surprised but at the same time happy to see her son. Michael had mixed reactions, he was happy that his brother finally came to help them but at the same time he was scared of being torn to pieces by him. Albus and Sirius were shocked as well but felt nothing.

"Hello everyone I would be lying if I said it's nice to meet you" Harry spoke coldly.

"Harry my boy it's good to see you" Albus greeted happily.

"I am not your boy Dumbledore. I came here to take care of family business." Harry retorted.

"Watch your mouth Harry" Sirius shouted. "Show Albus some respect."

"Shut up you pitiful sheep. I don't have to show Albus nothing. Respect is earned not given. Now I have come to put an end to this nonsense once and for all."

Sirius sputtered at the disrespect and was about to retort when Dumbledore silenced him.

"Now Harry your family only misses you and wants to reconcile with you. After all family sticks together." Albus responded with his grandfather tone and the damn twinkle in his eyes.

"What kind of family steals away your magic and then abandons you afterwards."

"Harry dear it was for the best, Michael's magic was weak after the attack and didn't show much magic afterwards." Lily responded. "It was for the greater good"

"Wow so it is true Muggleborns really can steal magic" Harry retorted shocking Lily and Hermione.

"Harry that was uncalled for" James seethed.

"What? I meant only your wife. Since it's true Lily did steal my magic" Harry growled.

"It was for the..." Sirius said before being interrupted.

"Yeah yeah the greater good, why don't you just go steal other people's magic to please your master Albus." Harry scoffed as he sat in the throne that Kreacher had prepared for him.

"Thank you Kreacher please go inform my new mom and dad to come down"

 _"new mom and dad?"_ Lily and James thought fearing the worst.

"Of course master Peverell" Kreacher nodded as he vanished.

"Harry dear did you say new mom and dad?" Lily asked.

"Yes Lily I have new parents, since I severed all of my ties with you," Harry smirked making Lily cry.

"So your throwing us away..." James screamed.

"You threw me away first" Harry screamed back. "Now onto other matters, I recieved the Daily Prophet and found out about the preservation act. Plus I recieved a letter from the goblins telling me that my former parents wants my wife Catherine and I to breed children for the Potter and Black lines. So pardon my language Ooooh wait scratch that, WHAT THE FUCK GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DEMAND MY WIFE AND I OF ANYTHING!?"

"Rebellious as ever" Sirius scoffed. "Its true what the public would say, you would let the Potter line die out of pure satisfaction and revenge."

"Believe me Sirius I would love nothing more than that, which is why I am here. You see I will not be helping the Potter family restore their bloodline."

"WHAT?" most of the order shouted.

"Harry you have no choice, I already reinstated you into the family and by my orders you will commit to these orders or I will have no choice but to have your marriage dissolved and your children claimed by house Potter for failure to comply with my orders as your father and the now former lord Potter."

Harry stood up from his throne and drew his mother Petunia's wand since he didn't have one yet. He could use wandless magic but decided not to. "You dare threaten me and my family!" He growled like a lion. "It seems you have more in common with Voldemort than you think. You use fear and threats to get what you want"

James was appalled at being compared to Voldemort. "Don't ever compare me to that monster!"

"Why not James? you threatened to take away my children and destroy my marriage if I didn't obey you. Voldemort used threats on one's family all the time when he rose to power. But there is one thing I respect about Voldemort."

"What could you possibly respect Tom for?" Albus asked.

"He never had to steal another person's magic to boost his own magical core." Harry smirked. "I may not like Voldemort for all that he's done but I do respect his magical prowess and what he has accomplished with his _own_ power!"

"How can you respect that monster for his power, he was dark to the core." Lily shouted. "Dear Merlin your going dark!"

"True Lily I am dark and proud of it" Harry said horrifying everyone minus Hermione and Draco. "Now to answer James Potter's demand of producing an heir for the Black and Potter family. I am afraid I won't be able to produce a child for the Potter family."

"What do you mean traitor" Ron sneered. "You had four children with a Parkinson."

"What I mean Weasley is that I won't be able to bring the Potter family back"

"What do you mean you won't be able to?" Sirius asked.

"My aunt Petunia took me to Gringotts on my seventh birthday and I asked the goblins if there was a way I could be free from you forever. You know what he told me?" Harry grinned darkly.

"What did he tell you?" Draco asked.

"He told me I could be free from the Potter family if I blood disown myself from the Potters in both blood and magic."

To the magical world blood disownment was considered the ultimate shame, that is brought upon those who brings great shame and disgrace to their family name. To Purebloods it was something that they never want to recieve, it would run the family name through the mud.

"Harry please tell me you didn't!" James begged hoping it wasn't true.

"Yes James I went through with it. I am no longer a Potter by blood or magic, therefore the Potters are now facing extinction. But since I magically disowned myself from the Potters and the Evans I was practically Muggleborn. So Griphook told me of the Peverell, Gryffindor, and Black families and that I could accept the blood and magic of the families. That's why I look different, I have the main traits of the three familes."

James' hopes now came crashing down. His family was now doomed and Harry was there last hope. He hoped to one day see grandkids running around the manor and have them continuing the amazing legacy of future Gryffindors. But now thanks to Harry and by extension Petunia, the Potter family has finally come to an end. He hyperventilated like he was having a heart attack.

"I knew you were a coward. Now thanks to you James and Lily won't be able to have grandkids and the Potters will die out" Sirius shouted as he tried comforting his best friend.

"Harry I am very disappointed." Albus sighed shaking his head in disappointment.

"Ask me if I care Albus" Harry scoffed. "They want grandkids, then have Michael and Ginny adopt a magical child and make that kid the heir."

Michael, seeing how much his parents were suffering took a stand and spoke his mind to his little brother.

"Harry I am sorry for what my parents did, but if you want to be mad at someone be mad at me." Michael yelled.

"My anger is not towards you. But it will be if you interfere." Harry seethed as he glared down at him.

"No Harry I won't let you hurt them. I know what they did was wrong but letting us die out isn't the answer."

"Well its to late for that Michael and I will not have any of my children even associate with the name Potter. I'm pureblood now big brother and I tend to keep it that way."

"Harry just because you carry pureblood from the Peverell, Gryffindor, and Blacks it doesn't actually mean your pureblood if you can't prove it." Albus pointed out.

"Oooh I know that which is why I brought my new parents here and they have been dying to meet you."

"Master Harry" Kreacher said appearing at his side. "Master and mistress are waiting outside the dining hall."

"Wonderful thank you" he thanked the elf as he looked at the door. "Okay mom and dad you can come in now"

At that very moment Harry's new parents arrived shocking everyone but not as much as Lily and Sirius Black. Standing before them was Regulus Black and Petunia Evans. Sirius stood frozen in place as he was looking at his brother, the brother he thought was dead. Lily was shocked, I mean sure she and her sister made up but never had she thought that Petunia would actually come to the magical world.

"Seeing as how some of you are confused on who they are. Allow me to introduce my new parents." Harry smiled. "May I present my father Regulus Articus Black and my mother Petunia Black nee Grindelwald."

"Grindelwald!" Albus shouted standing up in his seat.

"Yes Albus Grindelwald." smirked Petunia. "I'm the granddaughter of Gellert Grindelwald and Lita Lestrange."

"Wait how is that possible Tuney? you're a muggle" Lily reminded her.

"Hahahaha actually Lily my dear little sister, I'm actually Pureblood." Petunia laughed.

"What? But that's impossible you never went to Hogwarts and you showed no signs of magic."

"I went to Durmstrang, and I was adopted Lily, I am not a Evans by blood."

Lily was shocked that her older sister was actually a witch this whole time and she didn't even know it.

"Wait why didn't you tell me?" Lily asked.

"Would you have accepted me if I went to the darkest magical school in the world?"

Lily tried to speak but couldn't find the words to say. Petunia took her silence as her answer. Sirius was looking at Regulus as the two brothers stared at eachother which could seem like hours.

"Reg..." Sirius started before he was slapped.

"Don't even speak Sirius" Regulus growled.

Sirius held his cheek as he looked at his brother in shock. His brother just hit him, why would Reggie hit him?.

"Reggie..."

"You disgust me Sirius to think you would side with Dumbledore and your friends after what they did to Harry."

Sirius winced at his tone, "but it was for..."

"I don't give a hippogriff's ass about the greater good" Regulus shouted. "To think you would go along with this and remain friends with them after the crime they committed. You lost my respect Sirius."

"But the sacrifice was needed and look what happened the dark lord is finally vanquished." Sirius shouted having enough.

"At the cost of Harry's magic, do you realize that ritual if performed at full effect there was a 40 percent chance of survival." Petunia shouted. "I just never thought my Mudblood sister would do such a thing."

Lily gasped at what Petunia called her, "Tuney how could you call me such a word."

"Because that's what you are. You endangered your youngest son's life to empower your eldest. Only the dirtiest of the dirty low down magicals would do such a thing therefore making you filthy." Petunia snapped.

Lily cried into James shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his wife and glared at his sister in law.

"Your a pretty good actress Lily even when you were a child. Very convincing."

"Leave Lily alone you traitorous dark slut." Sirius shouted to Petunia.

"Hey you can't talk to my wife like that Sirius, that's the Lady Black your talking too." Regulus retorted.

"How is she Lady Black when Harry is Lord Black?" The mutt demanded to know.

"Because Harry gave up the Black Lordship to me yesterday." Regulus grinned darkly. "Therefore it's up to my wife and I to continue the Black family."

"Looks like you have no power over me" Harry said triumphantly.

"Harry how could you punish your family for my mistake" Albus wondered.

"Simple Dumbledore they followed you like you were God himself." Harry answered coldly.

"Harry please we can talk about this" Lily begged shedding tears like crazy.

"There is nothing to talking about Lily. I'm no longer yours or James child by blood or magic therefore I don't answer to you. Plus since you have no power over me you can't demand half of the Peverell vaults from me or can dissolve my marriage or claim any of my children."

"Wait my son and I have Peverell blood so you can still continue the Potter line" James stated as if he won.

"That's true so Harry can still rebuild the Potter line through his children he already has." Albus smiled.

"Wrong" Harry said. "You see the blood I have is pure Peverell blood before Ignotus Peverells granddaughter married into the Potter family. Meaning I carry not a single drop of Potter blood and neither does my children."

"Now that we are done here. Our son will be joining us at Gringotts so we can make Harry our son officially." Regulus said walking away from Sirius. "Oh before I forget I Regulus Articus Black, Lord of the House of Black hereby blood disown Sirius Orion Black and strip him of the Black family magic so mote it be."

Sirius screamed as he felt the black family magic leaving his body. It was excruciating and it felt like having your skin ripped off really slowly. After a few moments Sirius panted as James helped him to his feet. Sirius tried casting a spell at a laughing Harry when nothing came out of the wand. He tried again only for Regulus to laugh.

"The family magic has left you Sirius, since our main family branch is strictly Incest then you lost your ability to use magic. Your a squib now Sirius."

"What about Harry since he blood disowned himself from the Potters so he should be a squib too" Ron yelled.

"Harry had a close magical connection to the Peverells. So when the Potter family magic left him the Peverell family magic took over preventing him from becoming a squib. But in Sirius' case it's way different, our family branch of the black family doesn't have close magical connection to other magical families in the black family line itself. Therefore Sirius had no family magic to replace the one he lost."

"Looks like Sirius will have to learn to live in the muggle world or maybe he can stay with the Potters. They could use a pet dog" Harry chuckled making Sirius and James snarl.

When the two mauraders went to strangle the one responsible for their downfalls a battle axe suddenly flew passed them and into the wall. They looked over and saw Petunia with a snarling look on her face.

"Bloody hell what the fuck?" James shouted.

"Oooh sorry my hand slipped" Petunia smirked.

"Now now my praying mantis, you can't kill the men yet" Regulus laughed.

Petunia walked over and pulled her axe from the wall before she roaring at Sirius making him jump into James' arms. Harry stood up from his throne and walked over to his parents.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes Harry dear let's go"

"Ooooh one more thing I forgot, I hearby cast Sirius, James, Lily, Dumbledore, the order, minus the Weasleys and Malfoys from 12 Grimmauld Place so mote it be." Regulus declared before he and his family vanished.

Suddenly the family magic took control and the ones Lord Black cast out were thrown out onto the street with all their belongings surrounding them.

"What just happened?" Albus asked.

 **Gringotts Bank**

The Blacks appeared a few seconds later in the bright dark marble made lobby of Gringotts which was as usual lined around the edges by the desks of at least one hundred goblins. A few doors placed around the room were the only signs that there were other parts to the bank, each guarded by a goblin. There was a decent sized crowd gathered inside the lobby as they walked down towards the head goblins desk. When they walked every goblin who saw them bowed their heads in respect. Harry was the only wizard they knew that treated them as an equal and he later became a friend of the goblin nation. Harry smiled to every goblin she walked passed as they finally came towards Griphook's desk.

"Can I help you?" asked Griphook in his usual dark tone.

"yes old friend" Harry smiled. "I am here with my new parents. They would like to make me their new son."

"Ooooh Lord Peverell wonderful to see you again. I see you brought Lord Regulus Black and Lady Petunia Grindelwald."

"Yes I would like for then to become my parents by blood and magic."

"Genetic adoption I see." Griphook asked.

"That's right."

"I'm surprised you didn't tell the Potter family this." Regulus laughed.

"Better to let them find out for themselves. This way they can sweat it out a little longer"

"You really are evil aren't you?" Petunia grinned.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Harry said in a innocent tone of voice.

"Haha well then Lord Peverell, if you will follow me I will show you to my office" Griphook said as he led them through an ornately set of gold doors that led to another long hallway with more doors lining it. Each had a plague with a family name attached to it. After what seemed like a five minute walk and passed more corners and turns than he could keep count. They stopped at a door that had a plague that had the name Griphook on it. Entering his office he offered them refreshments. They politely refused as they wanted to get this done.

"Hmmmmm alright let's get started" the goblin said as he took out an old piece of parchment, along with a rather sharp knife. "All you have to do is cut your parents palms and let their blood pour into the bowl. Then we pour the blood into a vile and mix it with a special mineral."

Taking the knife slowly Petunia and then Regulus cut their palms. Squeezing their hands the blood poured out quicker and filled the bowl. Their hands healed quickly as Griphook poured and silvery dust mixed with a special mineral which from a crushed magical stone. The blood in the bowl turned a bright pink as it was poured into a vial. It was then handed to Harry as he was told to drink it. He quickly devoured the liquid as he felt the warm liquid run down his throat. The potion took effect as Harry took on the traits of his new parents. He looked exactly like this father except with his mother's eyes and some of her blonde streaks in his dark black hair.

"How do you feel?" Griphook asked.

"Yes and I can feel the Black, Lestrange, and Grindelwald family magics within me"

"The best part of this is your children will carry your parents new blood as well. Since the genetic adoption ritual also effects the children you already brought into the world as well." Griphook smiled as he took out a needle. "Now let's see the final result"

Harry nodded as he pricked his finger allowing a few drops blood drop onto the parchment. It took a a few minutes for the full results to full up the parchment. When it was finished the goblin presented it to him.

 **Name: Harry Regulus Black-Peverell-Grindelwald**

 **Birthdate: July 31, 1980**

 **Age: 17**

 **Father: Lord Regulus Articus Black**

 **Mother: Lady Petunia Arianna Black nee Grindelwald**

 **Wife: Catherine Peverell nee Parkinson**

 **Children: Edward Poseidon Peverell, Godric Zeus Peverell, Celestia Artemis Peverell, Fenrir Hercules Peverell**

 **Lordships: House of Peverell, House of Gryffindor, House of Celeste, House of Serpentine**

 **Heirship: Black, Grindelwald, Lestrange**

 **Vaults: 285, 587, 934, 1075, 384, 948, 209**

 **Monetary: Peverell: 1,496,058,960 Galleons, Gryffindor: 2,385,968,938 Galleons, Celeste: 586,928,859 Galleons, Serpentine: 994,795,996 Galleons, Black: 879,385,596 Galleons, Grindelwald: 1,586,496,586 Galleons, Lestrange: 768,948,857 Galleons**

 **Properties: Peverell Castle, Peverell Manor, Hogwarts Castle, Godric's Hollow, Gryffindor Castle, Celeste Castle, Celeste Haven, Celeste Valley,** **Serpentine Manor, Serpentine Villa, Serpentine chateau, Black Castle, Black Manor, Lestrange Manor, Lestrange Villa, Grindelwald Manor**

 **Buisness ownerships: 15% Daily Prophet, 25% Gringotts, 25% of Hogwarts, 45% of Quidditch Supplies Co, 75% of Borgin and Burkes**

Harry was shocked at how much he and his parents owned. He knew the families he was lordship of was wealthy but he didn't know how wealthy his own parents were. He questioned his parents though on his Heirship of the houses of Black, Lestrange, and Grindelwald. He understood he was their first born but he had enough to deal with already.

"Well my son since we have no children yet your the heir apparent of the houses until Petunia gives me any children."

"Oooh okay I understand father. I'm thankful for that since I already have four lordships already to take care of."

"To much work?" Petunia teased.

"Not really, I can barely handle the ones I already have" Harry laughed.

"Well don't forget your mother and I are here to help you."

"And I'm thankful for that"

"Good now Griphook we thank you for helping us with this." Regulus thanked Griphook.

"Of course Lord Black you and your family are friends of the goblins. We were happy to help you."

"Well Harry how about we head back to your home, Petunia and I are looking forward to seeing our grandchildren."

"Of course father let's go" Harry smiled as he bid the goblins goodbye and left the bank to head back to Peverell Castle.

 **Hello again everyone hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. I look forward to your feedback and reviews and ideas for what you want to see in the next few chapters that are coming pretty soon.**


End file.
